Diary of Serenity
by Elle nim 'loki
Summary: Serenity never talks unless she has to, can’t act unless she’s told to, can’t be herself till she dies, but somewhere she expresses how she feels, and from there, breaks free from everything. {Set during Silver Millennium}


A/N: Yes, another story. I couldn't help myself. I was in the middle of my Spanish class when an idea popped into my head, and I decided to write it down. I don't know if I'm going anywhere with this story...so far, I only have the first chapter. You guys (if anyone is actually reading this) can let me know what you would like me to write next, and I'll take it into consideration.

Title: _Diary of Serenity_

Author: _Elle nim 'loki_

Summary: _Serenity never talks unless she has to, can't act unless she's told to, can't be herself till she dies, but somewhere she expresses how she feels, and from there, breaks free from everything. Set during Silver Millennium_

-------------

If ever in your life you had thought that you were not good enough or too ugly, or simply a dead cause, there's bound to be someone behind it. Someone who treats you worse then he does his pet. Someone who loves to put you down just because you smile too much or because of the way you wear your hair. Just for the simple reason of being you.....

Oh yes. I've had some of those. Too many to count. There's really no point in giving you a number.

It's hard to just frown and walk away without saying anything. Acting like you're okay. It's not like I have much of a choice anyway...I have to act like nothing in the world is affects me but all the evil doings in the universe.

Little pure innocent me!!

It's rather sad actually. They act as though I'm not allowed to feel anger, resentment.....hate......Which brings me to my first point. Love and hate coincide, like light and darkness, hope and despair...If I'm suppose to love, if I'm the light (in my mothers words) shining against the darkness....then why in gods name can't I hate??

Is it some kind of sacred rule that the light, the hope, and innocence of the universe can't hate? Am I always to be pure?

Sorry, I'm just rambling. What was I talking about before I began to rant on about the love-hate thing.....

Oh yeah...People putting each other down. Well...that's mean (to put it nicely). It's as though they have nothing better to do with their time but point and laugh at people.

It's not my fault that I run into pillars and doors. It really isn't. She told me to act like that. She said if I didn't, then the timelines would crash and that it would be the end of the Silver Millennium. My mother has worked to hard for me to let that happen. Besides, we wouldn't want the timelines to crash, now would we?? (sarcasm doesn't come across well on paper) I have to do so much acting that I should go into theatre..(it's a new concepts that Terrans' came up with...you dress into fancy costumes, and prance around pretending you're someone else...usually for entertainment. Another word for it is acting) I might as well join them, It might prove to fun and....

Getting off topic again...There's one person in particular that really takes the icing on the cake. His name?? Oh, that's not important. Just know that he's a royal pain in the ass!

I can't stand him. His dark hair always covers his eyes, rendering me unable to read his emotions....While mine are always displayed on my sleeve.

Speaking of Hades....here he comes.....

Date: January 6, 238 B.C (Terran date)

Diary of Serenity

-------

"What a pleasure to see you Princess" a calm male voice bellowed . "It's been while" he added, when all he was greeted with was silence.

"Not long enough, I'm sure" Serenity said in a bored tone then stiffly yawned, bringing her hand up to cover her open mouth. She tucked a couple of stray hairs behind her ear. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and looked at him with curiosity. "What brings you to the Moon?"

He didn't answer. His gaze raked over her appearance and then at his surroundings. Her beautiful silver hair tinted with gold, contrasted beautifully with the red and purple flowers behind her. Her creamy pale skin lined with light Goosebumps formed with the light cold breeze. Her tight pearl gown flapped with the wind and lifted from the floor, revealing her smooth legs.

"Aren't you going to answer my questions, sir?" irritation slipping into her voice. She lightly tapped her foot and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is everything on the moon as breathtaking as you, my lady?" he whispered in a husky voice. Her cheeks turned pink, and her face got red. Her features flustered. He stepped forward and placed his hand on her warm cheek. He leaned in and in her ear whispered "I guess not"

Shocked by his forwardness, her mouth almost dropped to the floor.

Almost

She frowned and mumbled "intolerable Terran" before stomping off in the most dignified manner. Leaving the 'Intolerable Terran' chuckling to himself.

---

"I can't believe he said that to me!" her voice echoed down into the empty corridor.

"Serenity please calm down. I'm sure he's merely jesting with you" a soft voice soothed Serenity reassuringly, rubbing her back like a mother would.

"I don't know, Amy. It's a possibility, but he's only been here less than an hour and he's already driving me mad!" she threw her hand up and grabbed her head giving it a light squeeze to see if she could push her thoughts away. "I detest him. I loathe him. I hate him!!" she yelled.

"Now, now Sere. No need to use such harsh words. You know that you don't hate him, you just don't get along with him. I'm sure that you can both work something out. You guys can put your differences aside for awhile" a tall brunette entered the room, playing with white gloves. Her green eyes glowed with understanding. She gave Serenity a warm loving smile before sitting on a chair beside the vanity. She ruffled her long green skirt before turning to face the blonde.

'_See what I mean....'_ Serenity thought to herself.

"I know Lita. I'll try. For you guys" letting out a sigh, she fell down on her bed placing her arms under her head_ 'If only it was that easy'_

---

"She's absolutely intolerable!" a tall man shouted out in annoyance. He began to pace around his large dark chamber.

"Who's impossible?"

"She!! She's impossible!" he pointed across the room to an unknown object trying to emphasize his point.

"Well Endymion. I think we have gotten that '**she's **impossible'...but who is **'she' **exactly?"

"You know as well as I, Malachite, who she is" he brushed his ebony locks away from his eyes. The guy leaning on a marble statue of a half-clothed woman, who was addressed as Malachite, let out a knowing laugh.

"Ah yes. I seem to recall a time when you were acting like this. A woman.. A beautiful woman by the name of Serenity, right?" he puckered his lips together and smirked. Endymion didn't respond. He gave one quick nod before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What did you do now?" Malachite grabbed some of his hair and examined it. "Great" he mumbled "I have split ends" he said, letting out a girly squeal.

"Quit acting like a fifteen year old child, Malachite. Why must you always assume that I did something? It's very possible that she's the one who caused it!!"

"The same woman who couldn't hurt a fly? I don't think so. So again, I ask...what did you do??" grabbing a nearby comb, he brushed his silver locks.

"I..I didn't do anything. I merely asked that if on this moon there was anything as beautiful as she. She got mad and stomped away. Why is it that every time you try to flatter that woman, she gets all upset?? Aren't girls suppose to be flattered when you compliment them?"

"You forget my friend. She's not like other women" he informed his prince.

Endymion smiled a little bit. "I know that 'friend'. I know"

---

"Gaia..I don't think we could pull this off" A tall slender woman paced the room, her heels clanking on the marble floors. She lifted her white gown with one hand preventing it from tripping her. Her long straight hair, reaching down to the floor, bright like moon on a cloudless night tinted with a speck of soft lavender, and her eyes pulled you into their grayish depths. Her cheeks tinted with a rosy hue, her lips parted as she ranted on about how this was never going to work.

"Don't be silly Selenity. This will be easy not to mention entertaining!!" another woman answered. Her deep blue eyes twinkled with amusement and joy. She clasped her milky white hands together before jumping up and down like a child at Christmas. Her long curly ebony hair, only reaching past her waist, flowed behind her as she began to twirl around her silver haired friend in a girly manner.

"Do you really think we should be doing this? Isn't it too soon?" Selenity glanced at her friend, raising both her eyebrows.

"Not soon enough!! Endymion is 25, it's about time he weds, and Serenity is.....she's.." she paused, lifted her finger to her chin. "How old _is_ Serenity?"

Selenity giggled softly and closed her eyes, as if counting "Physically? or Mentally?"

"Both" Gaia quickly answered, wanting to know the real age of Serenity.

"Physically she's 20. Mentally...well there's a big debate about that. She acts like a child, but in truth has the wisdom of someone much older than I. She's 32 thousand years old...give or take a couple of hundred years" she let out loud laugh at the face of the younger queen.

"R-really?? Well then. She's at age to marry....right?" wanting to make sure that it's proper for her to marry at that age in Lunarian customs.

"In our eyes, she should have been married when she hit the 27 thousand mark, but since there were no available suitors, we couldn't get her married. It's not until now that they have all grown up" she explained.

Gaia looked as confused as ever, but quickly shook it off "Well, see!! It's now or never!"

Selenity gave a loud sigh before rubbing her temples "Alright. Lets put this in motion...for everyone's sake" she exited the throne room, elegantly, despite her concerns. Gaia shot her a warm glance before pivoting and exiting out another door.

Should she really be doing this to her only daughter? Was she really ready to step down and pass the reigns to her inexperienced naive daughter?

No! She couldn't. The world would destroy her daughter. Selenity never knew of hate, of suffering, of pain. How could she face this universe? It would kill her innocence. Or perhaps not...Surly that egotistical man knew of all the things that her child did not.

She halted in front of two large white doors with eccentric carvings. On the outside part of the door (the frame of the door) there were crescent moon with a single dot above it. The Moon was her family crest, being handed down from generation to generation since the beginning of time. Only royalty of the White Moon bore that mark above their nose and between their eyebrows. The dot on the other hand, was from her husband. He wasn't of royal blood. He simply requested that the dot be placed above the crescent moon, only on that door. It was his idea of showing his love and gratitude to his wife and Queen. It has stayed there ever since his death....

She reached forward and traced the carvings with her long slender fingers.

"How I miss you, Artemis (1)" a sob embedded itself in her throat. Causing a lump to form.

Artemis was a Lunarian soldier. In the war about 45,00 years ago. She had requested that all available men (who were fit to fight) be sent as soon as possible to Mars. To help them in their war against Jupiter (this was some hundred years before the Silver Alliance was formed)

As soon as she dispatched the convoy to Mars, she went to Jupiter to try and talk to the Commander in Chief to put a stop to the war (the war had begun thanks to a loud mouth Martian who had begun to spread rumors that they were the ones breed for war and not Jovians. They took offense to that and attacked, naturally. It was a miracle that Uranians had not gotten involved)

Upon arriving, she was detained and thrown in prison for helping their enemy and having the nerve to step on Jupiter and think she could get away with it.

All accusations has been dropped eventually, and she was set free on her own land.

The war was beginning to end, going into it's 24th year and her attempts at peace were proving to be useless. A month after arriving (Lunarian month (2) ) she ordered her troops to return home (they thankfully had not suffered a huge lose). Coming back with their wounded, they arrived 10 weeks later.

She rushed out to welcome them back expecting to see faces filled with joy at the sight of their homeland, but was met with vacant faces and dead eyes. She felt horrible. In hopes of bringing peace to the universe she had destroyed the emotions of her fellow Lunarians. One was worse then the rest.

Lt. Artemis Jay

Never had she imagined that they would end up together.

She nursed him back to health, mostly out of guilt, but he was still as emotionless and soulless as ever. His days were spent on a bed. He never got up, never smiled, never laughed, hardly blinked. It was as though he was living but unable to move his body, having no control at all.

Years passed....The war ended....and still nothing.....

She fell in love without even knowing him. She knew it was crazy, but it was there. That undeniable feeling.

Her advisors grew worried. Selenity began to neglect her people. No longer trying to promote peace. She hardly ate, slept less. All she did was sit next to him and hold his hand. On the 8th year. She gave up hope....Nothing could help him. So why keep on trying??

A single tear escaped her glazed eyes, landing on his cheek. She leaned in closer and rested her soft lips on his cold ones. After a short moment, she stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. Chocking back a sob, she whispered "Good-bye". Her hand griped the door knob and slowly turned it.

"Where am I?" a strange male voice whispered...His voice cracked with every word he said, from being unused for so long. Selenity's face brightened with joy, and she smiled for the first time in 8 years.

"You're on the Moon" she answered. Letting go of the door knob and wiping her tears away, she turned to face him. "You're home"

That seemed so long ago. He died of old age. Artemis didn't age the way she did, her being royal and all. He was only 15,000 when he died. She was about 28 thousand. Give or take a couple of thousand years.

Memories, memories.......

Maybe her daughter was ready.

She pushed the white door open and walked in. It was time

---

"Did you hear?" a tall long legged blonde ran up to a group of girls. Her blue eyes the color of the mid day sky. Her long silky blonde hair reaching just past her waist. She wore a simple long sleeved light orange gown.

"Hear what, Mina?" a voice questioned, coming across with heavy amounts of irritation. She flipped her long raven tresses over her shoulder, after she was done brushing it. She placed the comb down on her lap. Her violet eyes made contact with light blue ones.

"That the Prince of Earth has arrived. Joined by his handsome generals!" Mina's already high pitched voice rose to an unbearable pitch.

"Oh shut it, Mina! We already know" once again the raven haired girl responded. She shifted, pulling down her modest red gown.

"B-but how?" she gave a light pout. "Rei! I just found out like a minute ago...Literally! How can the group of socially challenged people find out before ME!" she pointed at them accusingly, a nasty frown upon her usually lovely face. All of a sudden it brightened up, illuminated like the sky, just like when the sun is about to rise. "Socially challenged...that sounded kinda smart, didn't it?" Rei rolled her eyes.

"Mina please sit down before you hurt yourself" a petite woman said with concern. She grabbed Mina's hand and sat her down next to a tall Amazonian brunette. She ruffled her blue-ish tinted black hair.

Mina huffed once, then promptly settled down. "How did you find out?" she questioned.

"Serenity" the three girls answered at the same time.

Mina ceased all movements and her mouth to the shape of an 'O'. Looking over her shoulder, she asked what had happened between the two. Rei reluctantly began to retell the events from Serenity's point of view.

----

Serenity still laid upon her bed, gazing at the tall glistening walls that surrounded her. Her room was in no way considered small. It was the biggest room in whole palace, aside from that of her mothers. And no matter how big and extravagant her chamber was...it still felt like a prison.

She sat up, and looked around her room, taking in it's beauty once more.

Straight in front of her was a white door, with small carvings. Those carvings only seen on one other door...her mothers. The walls were a soft silver with crescent moons with an even lighter shade of silver. The long drapes that covered her long, wide windows glowed with the color of white, almost making them look transparent. Her spacious closet open, filled with colorful gowns, shoes, shawls, even with the many breeches that she wears when her mother wasn't looking. Beside it, her light pink vanity stood, only having the small bottoms of perfume and lotions and two boxes and a small white book stacked upon the left corner.

Gods, she just wanted to trash her room sometimes. It was too princess like. A reminder of something she always was and something she will continue to be.

Standing up, she walked towards her vanity she picked up the small book and opened it. She sat down carefully...trying her best not to slip off the chair...something she did quite often. Picking up a quill, she began to write.

------------

(1)- The whole Artemis thing...Just to not confuse you...Artemis (the cat) was not Selenity's Husband. She was bound to another man by the name of Artemis, so do not worry..If I continue this story Luna with have her Artemis.

(2)-A Lunarian month is longer than a Terran month. (From my understanding, and if not, then oh well. Still my story) The Lunarian month is about 6 days longer than a Terran one, and the days are a tad bit longer.

Nine pages...not too bad for something I had no idea where I was going. Anyways...please review and let me know what you think? (want me to continue or not)

Much love

Nim 'loki


End file.
